Dahlia
Dahlia is the 5th track of Yukimura's album Last Songs. Lyrics Kanji= ある朝　寝坊して　あわてて部屋を飛び出し ネクタイ　上手く結べず　寝癖ついたまま 「今日はよく晴れた日だ　空が青い」なんて 時間忘れ　いつものクセで　降り立つ庭で 咲き誇る　ダリアの花は　僕の背を　軽く追い越し 見上げれば　色鮮やかに　流れ出すメロディ 体ごと　倒れやすくて　大切に　支えることが 必要な　花だったのに　こんなに綺麗に咲くから 思えば　あの頃は　　まだ何もわからなくて なんだか　はやる心を　ただもてあました 急ぐ駅の途中で　不意に立ち止まった 初めて見る　知らない景色　空は青くて まるで今　君はダリアの　花のように　心奪って 目の前を　駆け抜けてゆく　一瞬のメロディ 明日また　会えるとしたら　この時間を　忘れないよう 少しだけ　遅めの朝で　出かける　髪をとかして そういえば　ダリアの花の　花言葉　知らないけれど 今日はもう　眠りについて　明日を夢見よう 咲き誇る　君はダリア　いつまでも　綺麗なままで 少年の　心に咲いて　散らない　届かない場所で |-| Romaji= aru asa nebou shite awatete heya wo tobidashi necktie umaku musubezu neguse tsuita mama "kyou wa yoku hareta hi da sora ga aoi" nante jikan wasure itsumo no kuse de oritatsu niwa de sakihokoru dahlia no hana wa boku no se wo karuku oikoshi miagereba iro azayaka ni nagaredasu melody karada goto taore yasukute taisetsu ni sasaeru koto ga hitsuyou na hana datta no ni konna ni kirei ni saku kara omoeba ano koro wa mada nani mo wakaranakute nanda ka hayaru kokoro wo tada moteamashita isogu eki no tochuu de fui ni tachidomatta hajimete miru shiranai keshiki sora wa aokute maru de ima kimi wa dahlia no hana no you ni kokoro ubatte me no mae wo kakenukete yuku isshun no melody ashita mata aeru to shitara kono jikan wasurenai you sukoshi dake osome no asa de dekakeru kami wo tokashite sou ieba dahlia no hana no hanakotoba shiranai keredo kyou wa mou nemuri ni tsuite asu wo yume miyou sakihokoru kimi wa dahlia itsu made mo kirei na mama de shounen no kokoro ni saite chiranai todokanai basho de |-| English= Some mornings, I sleep late and, in a rush, hurriedly leave my room, Fixing my necktie and bedhair the same as usual Saying, "Today is a nice clear day. The sky is so blue!" Forgetting the time with a lasting habit, standing in the garden In full bloom, a dahlia flower is behind my back as I casually pass by I admire in its beautiful colors the flowing melody By which even failing health could be greatly improved It is an important flower because it has this kind of beauty when in bloom Looking back, that was a time when I still understood nothing Somehow, I could not deal with my impatient heart Hurrying on the way to the station, I abruptly stopped For the first time, I noticed the unfamiliar scenery--the sky really was blue Right now, you are just like a dahlia flower, stealing my heart Looking ahead, I would continue running through this moment's melody Hoping that we can meet again tomorrow, I will not forget these times Just a little slow-paced this morning, I'll venture out, brushing my hair So even if I don't know the name for the dahlia flower in the language of flowers, As I sleep tonight I will dream of seeing you tomorrow In full bloom, you are a dahlia forevermore with the same beauty Blooming in a boy's heart with petals that never fall, in an unreachable place Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics